fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nero
Skoro ja nie mogę cię mieć, nikt nie może! - Nero do Arctici Nero to Toa Dźwięku. Biografia Nero był De-Matoraninem, dopóki nie otrzymał Kamienia Toa od nieznanego wojownika. Po transformacji opuścił swoją rodzinną wyspę i wyruszył na Metru Nui. Na Metru Nui Nero zaprzyjaźnił się z Ga-Matoranką Arcticą i czasem zabierał ją ze sobą na misje. Po pewnym czasie podarował jej Kamień Toa. Był wyjątkowo silnym i uzdolnionym wojownikiem. W walce radził sobie bardzo dobrze, był świetnym pilotem i strategiem. Szczególnym uczuciem darzył Arcticę (z wzajemnością), dbał przede wszystkim o jej bezpieczeństwo. Czasami aż przesadnie. Gdy któregoś dnia oddział piratów-Skakdi zaatakował miasto, Nero wraz z innymi wojownikami stanął do obrony. Po skończonych walkach, uświadomił sobie, jakie mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran sieją zniszczenie. Według niego, w tym świecie on i Arctica, przede wszystkim Arctica, nie będą bezpieczni. Uciekł i zaczął się ukrywać. Nawiązał znajomość z Tanith i wraz z nią stworzył pierwszą fabrykę robotów-żołnierzy. Ich zadaniem było schwytanie i uśpienie Matoran, a podczas ich snu wyeliminować każde "zagrożenie", czyli Toa, Vortixx, Skakdi itp. Z czasem oddziały maszyn przerodziły się w armię, której dowódcą został Nero. Powierzył jednak władzę Tanith, by samemu się nie ujawniać. Wszystkie roboty, w tym dowódcy, były zaprogramowane na wyeliminowanie każdego Toa, z wyjątkiem, rzecz jasna Arctici. Po ukończeniu planu Nero i ona pozostaną jedynymi istotami silniejszymi od Matoran we Wszechświecie, i razem będą sprawować władzę. Do ukończenia planu potrzebował jednego cennego artefaktu - Słonecznego Kryształu. Gdy grupa Toa-rebeliantów dotarła do świątyni, w której owy kryształ się znajdował, Nero wkroczył do akcji, po raz pierwszy ujawniając się jako dowódca armii. Stanął do pojedynku z Toa Dźwięku, Voxem. Ostatecznie był zwycięzcą, jednak został zabity przez moc Słonecznego Kryształu. Pozostała po nim tylko maska. Bronie i umiejętności thumb|left|Dźwiękowa Włócznia NeroBronią Nero była Dźwiękowa Włócznia, mogąca ogłuszać przeciwników, strzelać wiązkami energii, jak i służyć do walki wręcz. Mocą Nero był Dźwięk. Nero nosił grubą srebrną zbroję z czerwonymi elementami, wykonaną z protostali, mogącej wytrzymać potężne uderzenia i strzały z miotaczy. To wszystko oraz Maska Regeneracji czyniły z Nero potężnego wojownika. Osobowość, charakter Osobą, dla której poświęcił niemal całe swoje życie, odkąd ją poznał, była Arctica. Kochał ją i robił wszystko, by żyło jej się lepiej. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, w jakim okrutnym i pełnym niebezpieczeństw świecie żyją, postanowił to zmienić. Cały jego plan o unicestwieniu Toa i uśpieniu Matoran opierał się tylko na jednej myśli - na zapewnieniu Arctice bezpieczeństwa. Ten cel tak go zaślepił, że nie zwracał uwagi na śmierć wszystkich osób, które zginęły by jego plan mógł się powieść. Szczerze nienawidził Voxa za to, że ten jest razem z jego Toa Lodu. Właśnie - Nero traktował dziewczynę jako swoją własność, która należy tylko do niego, i którą nie można się z nikim dzielić. Podczas próby realizacji swojej wizji lepszego świata, zaniedbał coś bardzo ważnego - zaniedbał Arcticę, nie był przy niej, kiedy tego potrzebowała. To był właśnie jego największy błąd, którego nie potrafił dostrzec. Ciekawostki *Jego Kanohi Kiril wygląda jak srebrna Kanohi Avohkii, lecz nią nie jest. *Nero ma w swojej zbroi ukrytą antenę, dzięki której może porozumieć się z innymi Toa lub Matoranami i Turaga (w późniejszym czasie mógł jej używać także do kontaktowania się z jego armią robotów) Pojawienia *W niewoli *Poszukiwania Słonecznego Kryształu Informacje o MOCu Toa Nero został zbudowany w 2010 roku i liczy 81 części. Posiada instrukcję. Zobacz też Galeria: Nero Autor Lord Vox Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Dźwięk Kategoria:Vox22